between me and you!
by kagalenka
Summary: len yang memiliki banyak fans membuat rin iri padanya, hingga rin membenci len. rin mimpi kalau len akan membunuh dia karena rin selalu merepotkan dan membuat sial pada len. apa mimpi itu akan terwujud/"aku ingin tahu len suka sama siapa?/"ohh rinny-chan tersayang"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : len is a good boy

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Yamaha dan crypton future media, jika punya kagalenka , vocaloid pun tak akan terkenal, paling hanya 1-2 beruk yang mengenali Vocaloid….**

**WARNING: gaje abal typo(jangan sampe) bahasa gaul terdektesi, gak nyambung, cerita panjang pendek , tidak sesuai UUD, dan yang EYDyang berlaku, author yang sering dikata beruk oleh teman teman sekolah prasah membuat fanfic abal ini..**

Kacchan :leenn riinnn~

Len : apa baka ?

Kacchan :kusoo!

Rin :oioi… apaan manggilin gua ama len?

Kacchan :yup…. Kalian akan ku perkerjakan di fanfic ini!

Rin dan len :*minggat*

Kacchan : oke len dan rin gak mau, yaudah gakupooo minjam samurai mu!

Rin dan len : ayoo readers! Happy reading.

-happy reading-

Mega hitam yang dihiasi oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang yang tesebar diseluruh angkasa sangat indah ketika seseorang melihatnya, ingin menatapnya terus dan seperti terhipnotis. dilihat oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang merayakan hari raya Tahun Baru yang meriah disebuah kota.

Ditengah kerumunan banyak orang hingga semua terdesak gembira merayakan tahun baru.

"Huwaa!" teriak gadis kecil berabut blonde dan berpita besar menangis sambil memegang baju barunya, " baju ku kena saus takoyaki!huwaa!" rengek gadis itu bernama rin kagamine.

" yaudah ayo kita pulang dan ganti baju mu!" suruh laki laki berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail menarik tangan rin yang hendak merengek rengek minta beliin baju lagi(author:ngerepotin aja lu,rin! Rin : bodo amat! Wee!) untung yang menarik adiknya len kagamine, kalau yang narik adalah Kaito? Coba? Disumpelin tuh sirin pake eskrim biar diem..

"len kau sangat baik!" ucap rin yang ditarik tangannya mengeluarkan air mata.."Untung aku punya adik kayak kamu lennn!" sekarang rin malah nangis tersedu sedu hanya karena len yang baik! Baik apaan dia? Masa ditarik? Harusnya diGENDONG! Kan katanya BAIK! (len : gua lindes juga nih BAKAuthor pake roadroller nih!*grr*)

Len dan rin adalah saudara kembar, mereka selalu berantem dan HANYA kadang kadang rukun, rin yang egois dan ceroboh, len si pintar dan juga cerdas.. teman teman disekitarnya lebih memilih len daripada rin, karena sifat nya lebih baik len daripada rin, yang terlalu polos. Tapi rin selalu iri dengan len yang selalu dibanggakan terus dan dipuji puji terus , tapir in hanya sedikit pujian untuknya.

**Rin PoV**

'aku selalu saja di terbelakangkan, len terus yang diutamakan' batinku, aku sangat iri pada nya banyak yang memuji mujinya! Aku ingin sekali menjauh dari nya, tapi dia saja yang menempel terus denganku! Aku sebal..sebal..sebal!

" rin, kau kenapaa?" Tanya len yang melihat kegelisahan ku dengan bingung, aku hanya mendecak pelan dan tidak emnjawabnya, len terus memegang tangan ku, aku ingin sekali melepasnya dan pergi jauh darinya, KAPAN AKU BISA PISAH DENGAN SHOTA INI?(len : RIN! EMANG GUA SHOTA GARA GARA SIAPA!? HAH?!*grr*)

Baju yang sudah tak layak lagi dipakai, membuat semua kekacauan, dan aku terasa di tarik dengan kasar oleh len.

Menjauh dari keramaian, rencana ku satu per satu gagal karena bajuku. Hanya sehelai baju semua menjadi batal. Hanya ada satu hari dalam satu tahun yang membuat kota ini sangat ramai, tetapi hanya sekilas aku bisa merasakannya sorakan meriah yang indah dan cahaya bergemuruh indah dilangit yang tak tertempel.

Aku dan len melewati setiap sudut jalan yang berbelok belok, saat sampai rumah len menyuruhku untuk mandi karena badanku berminyak dan lengket karena hal yang membuat ku gagal berdiri di tempat indah itu.

"hei,rin, jangan memakai baju banyak banyak! Aku selalu capek menyuci pakaian mu yang banyak itu!" perintah len diluar kamar mandi. Suaranya yang hamper mirip denganku. Membuat aku mendengar suara ku sendiri.

Aku hanya memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh len 'enak saja tuh si shota.. seenaknya saja memilih pakaian ku!'

Aku melihat len yang hanya mengatup tangannya didepan tivi, sepertinya len salah sembah.

"hei len.. kau ngapain mengatup tanganmu ke depan tivi ?" tanya ku heran

"ah.. tidak rin… aku hanya dingin saja.." ucapnya santai. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan juga kamar len, kasur ku ada dua, aku tidur diatas. Karena kalau dibawah len bisa melihat tidurku seperti kebo ini.

Aku menaiki tangga yang tidak tinggi, aku merebahkan badanku dengan pelan. Aku mematikan lampu sebelum aku naik, aku tidak nyaman kalau ada sinar saat aku tidur. "semoga besok hari yang indah"

.

.

"_rin aku akan meninggalkan mu karena kamu egois!" _

"_aku tak butuh orang yang merepotkan"_

"_lebih baik, kau tidak usah bernafas!"_

Dihati yang sangat sakit, semua mengatakan itu padaku. Aku tak tahu siapa itu. tapi aku mengenalnya, dia len.

Aku melihat len mendekatiku. Dia menembus cahaya dari arah kejauhan.

"_aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi!"_

"_aku sangat membencimu, enyahlah dari kehidupan ku!"_

Dia mengankat pisau yang sudah ada ditangannya. Mataku terbelakak, aku terkaget. Berusaha berteriak meminta tolong. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang mendengarkan ku, tempat ini aneh. Hanya ada embun merah disekililingku,

_**Apa tanda ini akhir ku?**_

Len menusukku aku merasa kesakitan . hatiku merasa sedih, kesel, takut, dan bercampur aduk. Mana mungkin len berbuat yang tidak pantas bagiku.

_**Ini membuat ku muak!**_

Aku meronta kesakitan. Len terus mencabikku dengan muka yang sangat kejam sekali, seringai yang terpasang dimukanya tertampak dia bahagia kalau tidak adanya aku.

"aaaaa!"

Aku terbangun dari hal aneh itu. ternyata sudah pagi. Burung burung sudah mulai konser. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku memikirkan mimpi aneh itu. "apa ini dunia nyata?"

"hei kau mengigau ya? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali" kata kata santai lintas dikupingku. Membuyar lamunanku, dan menghilangkan titik mimpi aneh ku.

'_Walau mimpi hanya bunga tidur, tapi adakan yang mimpinya terwujud dan menjadi kenyataan? Ahh! Bagaimana kalau len bunuh aku? Aku tidak mauu! Aku juga gak mau berdosaa,huwaaa_!' batinku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku.

"heh.. dada rata, sampai kapan kau masih mau di situ, cepat mandi! Ntar telat lagi sekolahnya! Sarapan disekolah saja! Sudah kubawakan! Jangan lupa gosok gigi! Jangan pake pad untuk menambal da-" cerewet len diluar, hingga omongannya yang tidak pantas dibicarakan di depan umum, didepan para burung lagi konser, didepan Pantaade nya author lagi ngetik. Jeruk pun melayang ke kepalanya len shota itu (len :*ngelindes author*)

Normal P.O.V

Kemaren hal yang paling penting bagi rin kagamine, kakaknya len kagamine. Kemaren adalah hari penting bagi rin tetapi semua hancur berantakan ludes pules sampe mules.

Dipagi yang membuat semua orang menggunakan alat transportasi kembali beraktivitas. roda roda yang mulai lelah membuat asap yang sangat membuat udara tidak tenang.

Diperjalanan len dan rin sedang berjalan ke sekolah dengan santai, seperti biasa len tidak berjalan sebelahan dengan rin. Len lebih memilih dibelakang rin dari pada di sebelah atau didepannya rin. Dan juga muka yang dipasang rin hari ini beda sekali, tidak seperti biasanya, bertampang :D happy walau dihatinya :C unhappy.

"hei riin.. semalam kau tertidur cepat hingga kau lupa dengan pr mu, pr mu sudah ku kerjakan.." ucap pelan len membuat keheningan pudar.

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria, masih memasang epreksi yang tidak biasanya. Seharusnya ada kata kata lain yang melayang ketelinganya len. Angin yang bersepoy sepoy membuat rambut len dan rin menggoyang sedikit. Terlihat jelas epreksi nya rin yang menyedihkan itu. apa yang dia pikirkan sampai seperti itu? apa karena mimpi?

**.**

sesampai disekolah yang sangat elit(ekonomi sulit) hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim semi datang. Murid murid kini kembali beraktivitas disekolah dengan biasanya. Dikelas yang akan kita tuju adalah kelasnya lend an rin. Seorang anak kembar yang tak akur, sering ditinggal oleh orang tua selama berminggu minggu karena ada kerja diluar kota. Sifat mereka sangat tidak sama.

"kyaa.. len!"

"len, terima coklat dari ku!"

"I miss you, len!"

Teriak gadis gadis yang mengelilingi len dengan bodynya yang sangat berbeda. Len dan rin duduknya berjauhan, entah , apa yang membuat mereka tidak rukun.

Len hanya diam saja saat cewek cewek itu menghampiri len, begitu banyak yang menghampiri len, hingga tak ada nafas baginya.

Rin p.o.v

Keindahan elah berubah menjadi keanehan. Mimpi yang selalu terngiang ngiang dikepalaku. Aku harap mimpi itu tak akan terjadi.

"rinny-chan!" teriak seseorang dengan suara manis, berambut hijau tosca di kuncir dua.

"miku?" itulah nama orang yang memanggilku. Teman baikku yang selalu menemani aku. Dia menyukai len.

Seperti biasanya, aku menyeritakan semua apa yang terjadi pada miku, tentang malam tahun baruku yang berantakan, mimpi buruk itu, dan kepusingan hari ini.

"begitu ya? Jangan dianggap beneran. Buang semua pikiran aneh itu.." saran miku mengatupkan tangannya

'_aku juga ingin membuang semua pikiran ku itu'_

Detik demi detik aku mengamati semua nada nada yang berbeda dari guru di depan papan tulis yang sudah dilengkapi kata kata yang gores sebatang kapur ajaib.

'kriiiing' bel istirahat berbunyi, anak anak mulai berlarian tanpa arah.

"miku-nee.. aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajakku, dia mengangguk.

Aku mendecak pelan, ada rasa kesal, sedih, gembira, bahagia semua perasaan bertarung.

Aku melihat len yang sedang duduk dikelilingi para fansnya, tiap hari demi hari len selalu dikelilingi fans nya. Aku bertolak belakang, aku tidak mempunyai sama sekali fans, teman pun hanya dikit. Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tergantung jarinya ada berapa(?)

"negi negiku! Kapan aku bisa merasakan cinta sama len-kun?" tanya miku menggesek neginya kepipi yang merona itu.

"kau tidak lihat dia dikelilingi para gadis dikelas maupun diluar kelas, memang lent uh kayak artis sedunia, semua orang nempel mulu ke dia seperti permen karet setelah dikunyah…" ucapku lancang

"yoooo…. Rin!" sahut seseorang dibelakangku, aku dan miku serempak memalingkan mukaku ke mahkluk berwana biru, rambutnya yang biru seperti rok smp, matanya juga seperti rok smp, apa dia suka memakai rok smp(?)

"kaito!"

Nama siswa rok smp itu adalah kaito, dia orang nya selalu datang saat dia tidak diperlukan selalu tidak ada saat diperlukan. Memang bener seperti rok smp.

"hai rinny-chan, miku-nee! Berjalan dikoridor ini sendirian bahaya lho!" 

Ya benar, aku dan miku sedang ada di koridor lantai 2, ingin menuju kantin. Serasa perutku sudah digonggongi peliharaan yang tak ada.

"bahaya apanya?" heran miku langsung membalikkan badannya kedepan kaito.. mereka serasa seperti pacaran.

"bahayaaa akan ada eskrim besar,huaa!" ujar kaito berusaha menakuti nakuti kami.

"hoooiii…. Miku, kaito!" sahut orang yang suaranya mirip denganku, len kagamine pastinya

'kenapa dia datang ? apa para gadis itu sudah bosan karena keSHOTAAN adikku?' tanya ku dalam hati.

"hei len… mau kemana?" tanya kaito berusaha berkata sopan.

Hembusan angin diluar jendela koridor membuat semua kesepian hilang, aku, len , kaito dan miku berjalan kea rah kantin bersamaan. Tentu saja aku dan len berjauhan.

Len p.o.v

Teriakan yang gemuruh membuat pikiran ku tak tenang, apa yang harus ku lakukan di keadaan sempit begini. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat yang membuat ku terdesak, nafas ku tidak beraturan. 'gadis gadis ini!'

"hei kalian.. aku ingin pergi, jika kalian mengikutiku terus. Aku tak akan segan segan menyoret nama kalian di daftar fans ku(?)!" perintahku, gadis gadis itu membuat jalan untuk len keluar dari kelas.

_aku berlari dengan secepat inhuman, aku ingin mengejarnya. Mengejar separuh jiwaku._

Dikoridor yang sepi ini aku memperlahan larianku, aku terengah engah karena nafas ku tidak kuat mengejarya.. aku mulai berjalan biasa, melewati pintu pintu kelas.

Aku melihat dia bersama temannya, miku dan temanku juga kaito. Sedang apa mereka berkumpul segitiga seperti itu.

Rin kagamine adalah saudari kembarku, dia selalu kelihatan iri padaku karena aku memiliki banyak penggemar. Sepertinya saat ini dia membenciku. Tapi aku tidak, aku menyayanginya diam diam. Mukanya yang terpantul didepan ku sepertinya aku mencintainya, aku tak ingin cintaku menjadi complex sister. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya dari kejauhan. Kalau dari kedekatan bukannya dia yang selamat tapi aku yang selamat(mengerti tidak?)

"heiii…! Miku-nee, kaitoo!" sahutku berteriak kencang, mereka melihatku.

Rin yang tadinya tersenyum, kembali ke epreksi tadi pagi.

Normal p.o.v

Ditempat keramaian membuat kesepian terbuang bagi seseorang. Ditanah yang pantas diinjak berbekas seseorang berlarian. Mereka memisahkan diri menuju lapangan yang tak terpakai itu. waktu yang dibutuhkan manusia adalah waktu pengistirahatkan.

"aku ingin beli makanan dulu, nanti aku kembali yaa!" sahut gadis berwajah merona berambut hijau toscatail.

" ya aku juga, nanti kita akan ketemuan disini.." ucap lelaki remaja berambut biru seperti rok smp. Kaito cepat berlari ke toko es cream. Berlari inhuman, tidak sabar menyantap es cream terlaknat itu.

gadis berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail(len:GUA COWOK BAKAUTHOR!) berjalan santai meninggalkan seorang gadis mungil berambut blonde pirang dan memakai hiasan di kepalanya yaitu pita besar.

Saat teman dan saudara kembarnya pergi membeli makanan, gadis bernama rin itu mengacak ngacak bajunya.

"uhh! Mana uangku!"keluh rin sambil mencari cari seluruh kantongnya(author:emang kantongnya ada berapa sih?)

"oi rin, kenapa sih?" tanya kaito yang baru membeli es cream sekotak. Melihat rin yang lagi serius mencari cari uangnya. "uangku tertinggal dikamar…"

"lho, jadi kamu makannya gimana?" tanya kaito lagi,es cream terlaknat itu akhirnya tersentuh oleh lidah merah mudanya kaito(author: dikirain lidahnya warna biru juga-_-)

"oiii…oiii… aku membawa makanan favoritkuu~ negi sup, harganya mahal lho!" sambar miku , langsung duduk riang.

_**Mungkin hari sial itu ada**_

"aku sial sekaliii~" keluh rin langsung duduk dengan kasar di kursi yang tersedia.

Mereka makan dengan riang tanpa memerhatikan rin yang merengutkan epreksinya tak karuan. Dia hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada rata(rin*roadrollerin author*)

"rin, nih… aku belikan!" ucap len tiba tiba memberikan popmi didepan hadapan rin, rin terkejut tak karuan. " ?"

"makan saja, aku tahu uangmu ketinggalan… ini aku pake uang sakuku.. nanti pulang kau harus membalikkin nya!" ketus len langsung duduk memakan ice banana kesukaannya. Rin yang langsung melahap popmi pemberian len(author:gak tau terimakasih nih anak!)

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Anak anak siap memulihkan otaknya dirumahnya masing masing. Len dan rin seperti biasanya, sebelum pulang sekolah dia menuju locker, tempat diaman rahasia penting bagi mereka. 'cklek'

"wahh… suarat penggembarnya banyak sekaliii~" kagum len , surat nya menimpa sepatu kuningnya len. Rin hanya menengok sebentar. "wah, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.."

"jadi, ada yang kau suka diantara penggemarmu? Termasuk miku?" tanya ku tiba tiba.

"tidak" jawabnya,cepat.

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria. Len tidak menyukai miku, padahal miku 'kan orang paling kawaii nomor 3.

Diperjalanan, aku terus menyeka keringat ku emmakai lengan bajuku, begitu panas terik matahari membuat kulitku hamper terbakar. Aku dan len melewati sudut ke sudut. Saat aku sampai rumah, aku langsung melepas sepatuku dan langsung melemparnya entah kemana.

"hei riin, setidaknya kau merapihkan sepatu mu yang berserakan itu!" perintah len yang melepas sepatunya dengan rapi, dia memang selalu rapi, tidak sepertiku.

"hei len, tak usah sok keibu ibuan deh!" ketus ku

Len hanya diam saja. Dia langsung mengganti bajunya, bajunya yang dia pakai sekarang bermotif pisang. Semua pisang. Sedangkan aku, masih memakai baju sekolah.

'tok…tok…tok' pantulan dari sebuah punggung tangan ke sebuah kayu.

"len, itu siapa?" tanya rin, len hanya mengangkat bahunya. "yang pastinya bukan orang tua kita.. sudah lah rin, ini masih siang. Gak ada setan"

Rin berlari kecil kearah pintu, sudah beberapa kali suara ketukan di pintu itu.

Rin membuka pintu perlahan dengan rasa kepo tapi takut. Dengan perlahan sosok nya terlihat jelas sekali. Ada beberapa orang, tidak beberapa! Tapi banyak sekali sosok orang.

"konichiwaaa rin! Aku ingin main dirumah mu~" sorak mereka, ya mereka. Miku,neru,kaito,meiko,luka,gumi,gakupo,dan piko.

"kalian ngapain kesini? Pasti karena mau ketemu len?" tanyaku sinis. Aku sudah tahu kenapa mereka datang kemari, hanya itu tujuannya.

"emm…bolehkan… kami main disini?" tanya miku. Rin membuka pintunya tak iklas, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka masuk berdoyong doyong.

"len-kun!" sorak mereka semua yang hanya merengut kesal.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol membuat keadaan sunyi menjadi agak gemuruh. Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut mungilku, mereka asik mengobrol dengan len. Hanya len yang ditatap oleh mereka semua, kecuali meiko dan kaito yang hanya numpang mabuk mabukan.

Rin hanya diam, duduk dengan wajah tidak suka.

"hei kalian semua, mending kita main True or dare yuukk!" saran gumi berteriak menghentikan lamunan rin. Rin ingat saat len belom popular, mereka selalu memainkan permainan itu.

"boleh saja! Buat lah lingkaran!" perintah miku

"aku mau dekat len!"

"aku duluan yang disebelah len!"

"aku!"

"aku"

"aku"

Mereka yang merebutkan len pun kena hadiah cinta dari luka, yaitu hadiah pukulan atu atu ikan tuna. Mereka mengalah, yang duduk disebelah len kosong biar impas. "hei riinny-chan! Ayo ikutan!"

Aku langsung duduk disebelah orang terkenal ini, len. Karena yang kosong hanya tempat di sebelahnya len. "hei meiko! Minjem botol birmu! Untuk main permainan ini harus ada botolnya!"

Meiko memberikan botol yang kosong sambil sempoyongan karena dia sudah mambuk Kaito yang pundaknya mati rasa karena disenderkan kepalanya meiko.(author:kasian deh sama si maniak eskrim rok biru itu*disumpelin1000eskrim*)

"nah kita mulai.! Aku yang memutarnya yaaa!" respon miku siap memutar botol bir itu. saat bir itu mulai mabuk Karea puterannya terlalu lama, hingga saatnya arah tutup botol terarah ke…. "neruuu!" ya dialah yang kena, dia tak respon, masih saja mengotak atik hpnya.

"true or dare?" tanya miku,cepat. Neru menunjukkan hapenya kedepan muka miku ternyata tulisannya adalah-

"true ya?" tanya miku menodangkan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk menggesek gesek dagunya.. "neru… situs apa yang kau lagi buka?" tanya miku cepat

Neru terkaget tak kepayan, hingga blushing.

"wahh.. neru buka situs apaan tuh, serius banget?"

"situs yang parah yaa?"

"neru diem diem punya otak mes-"

Sebelum gumi melanjutkan kata katanya, sudah disumpelkan sama neru berupa negi negi yang dipinjem oleh miku "hueek..hueek… rasanya keparaat!"

"apa kamu gumi! Menghina negiku rasanya keparat!?" protes miku membentak gumi, nampaknya gumi sedang sujud tak jelas

"nah mari kita lanjutkan, hari sudah mulai malam nih!" keluh len yang membuat semua terdiam..

Miku menatap gumi seperti 'awas..lo..kali..ini…gue… ampunin..' gumi hanya duduk disebelah goku po untuk bersiap siap minjam samurainya.

Botol itu diputarkan sama neru, tepat! Mengenai kaito yang sedang menjilat eskrim nya itu. "ohh kaitoo~ kau kena sayaang~" ucap meiko sempoyongan

"true or dare?" tanya neru cepat sambil mengetik status dif b dengan kata kata alay#dilemparhp

"  
"true dehh, kalaru dare bisa bisa nanti disuruh gak boleh makan eskrim lagi" ketus kaito memilih true

"pilih meiko atau miku atau rin?" tanya kaito, yang disebutkan namanya langsung blushing, rin juga blushing terkejut.

"kurasa rin saja, kalau aku memilih miku, meiko pasti membunuhku, kalau aku memilih meiko , aku akan di sumpel1001negi" jelas kaito, hendak tak terjadi apa apa. Dan…..ngiiuung…ngiung… kaito sudah sekarat di bawa ke RS terdekat..

"huh menyebalkan!" ketus miku dan meiko berbarengan.

"nah kaito sudah tidak ada, aku akan menggantikannya!" teriak piko yang dari tadi diam saja mainin psp terkutuknya#disumpelinUSB

Puteran botol menuju kearah ku,aku terkaget seperti biasanya"a..aku?"

"true or dare ,rinny-chan ku tersayaang~" ucap piko membuat rin blushing lagi. "dare, dari tadi pada true sih"

"kaslau begitu, ku apakan rinny-chan tersayangku inii~ya?" tanya piko berpikir sebentar

"  
hei piko, kita sesame sejenis. Aku peringatkan rin bukan milikmu!" ketus len "o~ maaf len-kun~"

"rin, joget poco-poco!" perintah piko membuat semua _sweatdrop_.

"hei piko! Kalau mau ngasih tantangan yang bener dong!" protes luka. Semua memprotes karena tantangannya tak bener

"hahaha… akan kulakukan!" aku tertawa kecil dan berdiri, mereka melihatku dengan bingung aku merentangkan tanganku dan mulai poco-poco. Mereka hendak tertawa kecil melihat tarian poco-poco anehku ini.

"rin, kau membuat malu saudara mu ini" ucap len _faceclam_

"hahaha…. Kau lucu riinn~"

"ohh~rinny-chan tersayangku.."

**Bluusss**

Akhirnya piko melayang tak karuan yang sudah diroadrollerin shota kok malah berantem?#dilindeslagi

Kayaknya mereka suka melihat ku begitu, karena melihat kekonyolanku tadi, aku langsung memutarkan botol, ujung botol nya berarah ke…. "miku"

"ohh aku ya?" tanya miku pura pura tak tahu

"true or dare miku-nee?" tanyaku

"dare deh… aku tak suka jujur, hehehe" gurau miku "tidak memegang negi saat permainan tetap berjalan…"

"huwaa, rinny-chan jahat..!" keluh miku memasuki neginya kekantungnya. Entah kantung apa tempat menaruh negi nya itu.

Sekarang botol it uterus memutar, dari miku ke meiko, meikoke gakupo, gakupo ke luka, lukake gumi, gumi ke piko. Dan terakhir adalah len. Yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja

"true or dare,len-kun?" tanya piko , len cepat menjawab "dare"

"cium orang yang kau suka!antara miku,luka, rin,or meiko san, jangan aku yang kau pilih!" perintah piko, len terkaget pelan.

" ya len, aku ingin tahu kau suka siapa!" tanya miku kepo

"ya jelas aku lah!" semangan neru tak karuan melempar hpnya ke author(author : apa salah ku!)

"hahaha kau mengigau ya?"

Len melihatku dengan tampang mengerikan, apa yng akan dia lakukan padaku? Apa mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan?huwaaaa!

'cup~'

TBC

Kacchan : yey,. Chapter 1 selesai

Len : bangga getoh?

Rin : au!

Kacchan : gakupo, miku, luka, kiku juon~

Len dan rin (WTF): revieeewwwsss a readers….

d


	2. Chapter 2 :sayonara,len!

Chapter 2 : kiku juon

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID tetap milik future Yamaha media(cyptron Yamaha media) , yang menyukai len kagamine siap siap di bazooka oleh kagalenka*canda* tahu gak, ulangan uts ku jelek semua gara gara len kagamine si shota itu#dilindes**

**Warning : gaje abal typo , bisa jadi, tidak, iya! Kagalenka author paling terkenal kata beruknya membuat chapter 2 fanfic ini.**

Kagalenka : update,update,update!

Miku : authornya kudet kali ya?

Rin :he'eh noh!

Kagalenka :heh manusia terkutuk, gak usah comment dehh#dilindesdisumpelin

Miku : rin, kali ini aku dan kaito yang membuka fanfic abal ini

Kaito :ha'i!

Len : yah rin… kita pass RnR aja dehh..!

Rin : maleus!

Miku+kaito : happy reading readers..

Meiko : haaaa~~~(semua sweatdrop kecuali luka dan gakupo yang sedang berantem)

HEPI REDING

**Normal p.o.v**

'cup~'

Tertataer wajah len yang nemplok pada tangannya membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu bingung. Len tidak menyukai siapapun, dia memutuskan mencium tangannya sendiri.

"hei len? Kau tidak menyukai siapapun diantara kita semua?" tanya neru bingung sambil mengfoto adegan shota#dilindeske110kali menyium tangannya sendiri. Len memandang neru aneh bertatapan seperti 'ngapain loh poto poto gua?'

"hahaha, aku memang tidak menyukai siapa siapa!" tawa len terkekeh membohongi hatinya sendiri.

"oi…oi, sudah malam nihh! Aku mau pulang dulu yaa!" ucap miku langsung berlari keluar.. tanpa menghiraukan lend an rin, semua mengikuti miku. Mereka tak tahu terimakasih ya!

Keheningan menghampiri lend an rin yang menyandarkan punggung nya kebelakang, tepatnya sofa. Mereka berdua memenjamkan matanya, sudah membuat kericuhan dalam hatinya. Rin sudah tidak aneh lagi karena pikirannya itu semua salah.

"hai!" sapa seseorang membuat lend an rin kaget.

"hei, bukannya semua sudah pulang ya?" tanya len , rin mengangguk ketakutan mencari asal suara itu. "hei len, aku takut~"

Keheningannya terbuyar dari sapaan seseorang yang tak terlihat, lend an rin mencari asal suara itu. "kalian mencari aku?" tanya seseorang yang hanya memperlihatkan suaranya saja.

"HEI KAMU SIAPA!?" tanya len membentak, len sudah takut tingkat orang yang dikejer sama beruk ditemple run. Sayangnhya tuh orang udah mati berkali kali tapi tetep aja hidup mulu dan orang itu gak pernah makan(len :ngapa jadi ngomongin temple run?)

"kau tak mengenal saya? Ini aku kiku juoon~ penggemar mu,len-kun~" akhirnya seseorang bernama kiku juon menampakkan dirinya sedang melayang membawa kapak yang berlumuran itu, len merinding melihat hantu..

"ternyata hantu pun suka sama kamu ya, len?" tanya rin merinding juga melihat kiku juon menatapnya seperti 'masalah buat eloh'

Len dan rin merinding tak kepayang, kiku juon bercerita bahwa dia menyukai len dari dulu. Alas an dia mati karena dia terbunuh seseorang dengan kapak yang dipegangnya. Kiku sering membunuh orang yang dilihatnya. Tapi kiku tidak sembarangan membunuh orang.

"jadi kau yang membunuh miki? Temen sekelasku yang ditemukan di toilet dengan tubuh terpisah?" tanya rin masih merinding, sayangnya rin tidak didekat len.

Kiku mengangguk, katanya miki selalu mengejek kiku saat kiku masih hidup. Akhirnya dendam kiku terwujudkan. "dan kamu mau apa kesini?" tanya len menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang sedari tadi ngemut jempol(?)

"kedatangan ku adalah membunuh semua orang yang menyukai mu! Hahahaha" tawa kiku juon mengibaskan kapaknya kesana sini, setelah kegirangan kiku selesai len menatapnya 'sungguh loh mau bunuh fans gua?'

"oi…oi… aneh, kenapa mau membunuh para fans ku?" tanya len mengkerutkan wajahnya "karena aku takut kau mencintai yang lain~ karena kau hanya miliku~" ucap kiku

"rin? Kau menyukai len?" tanya kiku menatapnya tajam, rin menutup mukanya memakai kedua tangan nya.

"hei! Jangan ganggu rin! Rin tak menyukaiku!" teriak len menyela kiku yang menaikkan kapaknya kearah rin "minggirlah, biar dia yang menjawabnyaa~" perintah kiku, rin membuka matanya, terlihat jelas matanhya berair di sela tangannya len yang berdiri didepannya

**Rin p.o.v**

Kenapa dia ingin membunuh para fansnya len? Hanya gara gara dia menyukai adikku sampai begitunya?

"hei rin, apa kau menyukai len-kun? Adikmu sendiri?" tanya gadis berambut merah panjang memegang kapak berlumuran darah,kiku juon, aku melihat len berdiri didepan ku berusaha menghentikan kelakuannya yang aneh itu. _'apa len melindungiku?'_

'tok…tok…tok'

"eh?"

"ohh ada yang datang ya? Emh! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, good bye len-kun" ujar kiku melenyapkan dirinya dalam sekejap.

Aku menenangkan diiriku, mengusap air yang keluar dari mata sapphire ku ini. Len duduk disampingku. "siapa yang mengetok malam malam begini sih?" tanyaku

"entah, aku mau tidur dulu… kepalaku pusing" keluh len memegang kepalanya menuju kamarnya, sekarang aku sendiri di ruang tamu. Aku mengingat pertanyaannya hantu tadi.

'ya enggaklah, mana mungkin aku suka sama len!' batin ku resah menggeleng geleng kepalaku.

Aku berjalan kearah kamar, melihat len lagi duduk dilantai dipojokkan tembok. "hei len! Ngapain pundung disitu?" tanya ku

"pundung? Katamu? Kay tak ingat kata hantu tadi? Dia mau membunuh para fans ku, TAHU!" bentaknya, aku hanya terkaget pelan tanpa epreksi aku menjawab tegas.

"lho! Kau kan tidak menyukai siapapun! Mengapa kamu cemas!?" tanya ku, perkataan ku memang benar. Len menatapku serasa dia ingin membentak ku lagi.

"bukan aku yang suka! Tapi mereka! Kau ingin teman mu MATI hah?" tanya nya dengan nada kasar, aku menggeleng pelan.

"mereka bukan teman ku! Mereka FANS mu!" ucapku menekan kan kata fans.

"terserah mu sajalah! Aku tak akan mengurusmu lagi! Makan bikin sendiri dan perkejaan mu kerjakan sendiri! Dasar gadis egois!" teriaknya membentakku, matanya terasa dia membenciku. Dia keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu, aku hanya menghela nafas ku.

'_gadis egois?' _

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dengan kasar ditempat nya len, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di balik bantalnya.

"apa ini? Buku?" tanya ku membuka yang mengganjel di balik bantalnya len.. aku membukanya perlahan, banyak kata kata tertulis rapih dibuku itu "diary?"

Teryata buku yang kubuka adalah buku diary nya len.. rasa ingin tahuku membakar, aku baca satu persatu lembaran buku itu. aku membacanya, diary yang membosannkan, semua nya tentang bertengkar denganku.

Setiap lembaran sudah ku baca, sampai tidak ada kertas yang tersisa. Saat aku melihat akhir halaman ada kata kata yang membuatku…

Air mata ku mengalir terus. Tertulis 'rin, aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku berharap hanya aku yang bisa menjagamu. aku bersikap begini karena aku menghalangi rasa cintaku yang terlarang ini.. I love you rin!'

Aku berasnjak dari tempat tidurnya len dan tak lupa menaruh buku itu kembali ke asalnya. Aku keluar dari kamar, aku tak melihat keberadaannya len.

"len?" gumanku pelan "dia pergi ya?"

Aku berlari kemana pun ruangan yang berada di rumah ini, tidak ada pun nafas nya len yang shota itu. saat aku berhenti di taman belakang, aku melihat len yang sedang duduk di atas atap, dia sudah terhipnotis oleh mega hitam yang indah itu.

"lenn! Turun! Nanti kau jatuh!" perintahku, dia melihatku sebentar dan mendangakkan kepalanya lagi.

"gadis egois, enyahlah!" teriakknya melompat kearahku, dia memegang kapak berlumuran darah seperti yang dipegang hantu tadi, kiku juon?

"len?" tanya ku, aku agak ketakutan aku melangkah kan kaki ku kebelakang sedangkan len tetap mendekati dengan kapak mengerikan itu. " enyahlaahh!"

**Len p.o.v**

'aku tak tahu! Rin bisa seegois itu!' aku menaiki tangga menuju atap taman belakang rumahku, tempat itu sering aku kunjungi saat dimana aku lagi beranrtem dengan rin. Aku merebahkan badannku di atap menyamping ini, aku melihat langit yang indah itu. membuat bara api dihatiku padam karena keindahan yang dibuat tuhan

"hei len-kun? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya seseorang disampingku.

"ki…kiku juon?" tanya ku, aku terkaget membangunkan badanku, badanku mulai merinding kembali, dia duduk sambil memegang kapak berlumuran darah disebelahnya, mataku terbelalak melihatnya.

"hai, len-kun? Sepertinya kau sedang berantem dengan kakakmu itu~" tanya nya membuat ketakutanku berkurang, aku diam saja.

Saat keheningan menghampiri aku dan dia, aku menatap langit terus "hei len-kun, apa kau membencinya?"

"dulu aku tidak membencinya, tapi sekarang saat dia ngomong begitu, aku membencinya" ucapku santai, kata kata yang terlintas di mulutku tak pernah kuucapkan sebelumnya.(author:kaco lu len! |len : bakauthor, yang bikin fanfic ini siapa situ'kan?*ngelindes author*)

"aku ingin dia pergi dari sini, tapi aku tak bisa mengusirnya apalagi-" sebelum kata kata yang tak pantas diucapkan, kiku memegang tangannku "aku tahu len-kun… biar aku saja yang melenyapkan dia!"

"eh?"

**Rin P.o.V back**

"len jangan bercanda ah!" gurauku, len mendekatiku dengan kapak yang berulumuran darah "len?"

"kau adalah makhluk hidup yang mengrepotkan!" teriak len mengangkat kapaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

'mimpi itu? mimpi itu kenyataan!?' pikirku dalam batin.

Mata len tidak seperti matanya yang berbentuk sapphire, melainkan matanya yang mengecil.

Tubuhku sudah terpojok di dinding yang melindungi rumahku. Tanganku ku silangkan didepan mukaku.

Len tersenyum tipis, dia mengangkat kapaknya bersedia membunuhku.

"ada kata terakhirmu rin?" tanyanya, aku menutup mataku.

"len, adikku. Aku sangat iri padamu karena banyak yang menyukai mu, dank au sering dipuji, serta kau mempunya fans yang tak terkira jumlahnya. Len, bunuh saja aku, kalau kau membenciku.." len menarik mulutnya, tersenyum lebar yang dipasang olehnya. Dia mulai mengarahkan kapaknya. Aku hanya menutup mataku pasrah. "daisuki! Adikku tersayang"

"**hahaha, kalian ini sangat dramantis yaa?" **

Tawa seseorang keluar dari tubuhnya len. Aku terbelalak melihat hantu itu kelaur dari tubuhnya len. Aku terkaget serta ketakutan. "kau… kau!" tunjuk ku, dia makin tertawa menjadi jadi.

"hei rin, sekarang aku sudah tahu… kau suka sama len kan?" tanyanya terkekeh.

Len menutup matanya, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung berusaha membangunkannya. Tetap saja si shota ini tidak bangun.

"nah, ku mulai dari mu dulu!hiaat" teriak kiku menampakkan kapaknya mengarah ken punggungku yang sedang membangunkan len.

'**JLEB'**

Sakit… itulah yang kurasa sekarang, kapak itu menembus punggungku, hingga cipratan dari mulutku terkena wajah len yang shota itu. (len :berhenti mengatakan aku shota baka!) baju ku yang sudah ternoda banyak darah hingga darahku mengenai badannya len. aku menahan rasa sakitku terus menggoyang goyang kan tubuhnya len

"hahaha, belum mati ya? " tanya kiku menggoyangkan kapaknya kea rah kaki nya rin

'**bets'**

"aaarrkkkhhh" teriakku kesakitan, kapak yang kedua memotong kaki kanan ku.. "to..tolong he…ntikkaan…."

"hahahahhaa… matilahhh!"

'**jleb'**

Sakit, pendarahan ku berkurang, semua bagian tubuhku sudah terpotong abis, len tetap saja didak bangun.. len yang banyak terkena darahku. Detak jantung ku mulai berhenti, sedikit lagi aku tidak bernyawa..

Len membuka matanya dia terkejut melihatku "RIINN! Kenapa kauu!" tanya len melihat ku yang sudah sekarat berlumuran darah. "riinn! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU!"

"hei len-kun, bukannya kau sendiri yang melakukan itu pada kakakmu?" tanya kiku, hantu yang telah membuat ku seperti ini.

"rin! Rin! Maafkan aku! Hei hantu baka! Aku tidak pernah menyuruh mu membunuh rin! Akan ku lenyapkan kau!" bentak len yang melihatku sudah sekarat, aku menutup mataku "len?"

"rin! Rin! Bertahanlah!"

"len, aku sangat mencintai mu…." Aku menghembus nafas terakhirku, aku sudah tkehabisan banyak darah..

"riinn!riinn! tidak!"

"hahaha, drama ini semakin menjadi jadi ya!?" teriak kiku tertawa terbahak bahak. Saat kesenangan kiku juon menghilang dalam sekejap dan tak kembali lagi

**Normal p.o.v**

Dalam sekejap kegembiraan telah menjadi keburukan bagi yang kehilangan belahan jiwanya, rin kagamine telah di muka bumikan dengan ubuh terpisah pisah. Semua yang ada di kuburannya rin menangis histeris terutama kedua orang tuanya yang baru kembali dari sekian lamanya. Melainkan len yang sedanng menahan rasa tangisnya itu memegang buku diarynya..

"yang tabah ya len!"

"rinny-chan ku tersayang! Kenapa kau mati dengan sesadis itu?"

"rinn! Kau masih utang negi padaku!?"

Mereka semua, teman teman rin yang tidak bukan miku , kaito dan luka menangis histeris.

Len yang diam saja memandangi langit yang Nampak wajahnya rin yan tersenyum riang. Len tersenyum lebar, air yang keluar dari matanya itu terus menerus mengalir. Len menggumpal tangannya sangat keras, seandainya len tidak membencinya saat itu, rin masih ada disampingnya.

Len terus mendangak melihat langit, terus dan terus hingga matahari terhalang oleh awan hitam.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian

Disekolah unniversitas kedokteran, seoarng lelaki berambut blonde dikuncir ponytail yang memakai kacamata kecilnya sedang berjalan dikoridor, dengan senyum paksaannya dia membuka pintu kelasnya. Terlihat sudah banyak orang yang duduk disitu dan melakukan aktivitas tersendiri.

"len! sini!" panggil gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir twinstail. Melambaikan tangannya kearah lelaki ber itu yang bernama len.

"miku-nee!"

Itulah nama gadis yang memanggil len, len berlari ke arahnya. Terdapat senyuman diwajah mereka berdua .

"len aku punya kabar gembira buatmu!" seru miku mengangkat majalah.

"kabar apa?" tanya len kepo

"seseorang bisa terlahir kembali lho!" seru miku membuat len terkejut atas perkataannya. "ah masa, tak percaya!"

"beneran! Dia terlahir kembali, tapi dia sedang berada jauh sekali!" yakin miku, len menodang tangannya memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang len terus memikirkan kata kata miku tadi, dia menggandeng tasnya, dia memilih sekolah di kedokteran karena terakhir bertemu dengan orang yang disayangi adalah di rumah sakit.

"rin, aku menyayangi mu" gumanku.

"eh? Kamu menyayangiku?" tanya seseorang yang sudah ada dihadapannya len, len terbelalak melihatnya, seseorang gadis yang dia kenal.

"RIIIN!"

**-The end-**

Kagalenka : akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga.

Len :yeyyy!

Rin : sadis amat

Kagalenka : ya begitulah, maaf yaa rin…

Rin *ngelindes author*'

Len : beneran deh tuh author ngenyein banget

Len+rin : RnR please….


End file.
